


Day 21: Cookies

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, always remember to put on your oven mitts kids, ha this is mainly suga's fault, i don't know but it seemed really likely someone would get burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Baking CookiesSuga and Daichi bake cookies, with a trip to the hospital involved.





	

Baking cookies was a harmless task. There was no possibility someone could get mortally wounded. There might be a fire if one was truly awful, but that was a rare case. So, by no means should Daichi and Suga have found themselves in the hospital because Daichi had a second degree burn. To be truthful, it was Daichi’s fault he had allowed the baking of the cookies to happen in the first place.

 

Suga was a good baker, and Daichi wasn’t half bad himself, and because of that there shouldn’t have been a fire to begin with. But Daichi was sure by this point that he was actually dating a devil, because there was no way Suga’s devious smile could have led to anything good. It might have been when Suga tossed a cup of flour in his hair that it all went downhill.

 

After getting flour dusted in his hair and down his neck, Daichi got a little too competitive, and got Suga back by stuffing sugar and baking soda down the back of his shirt, and they tussled a little afterwards. Sometime in their mini food fight, one of them knocked into the oven slightly, which turned the knob to 520°F instead of 360°F. This was what ruined everything that came afterwards.

 

After finishing their food fight, the cookies were, and they finally put them in the oven. Suga suggested they clean themselves up, and after coming back fifteen minutes later, they checked the progress of the cookies. That was also when Daichi noticed the glowing orange light coming from inside, and after seeing the fire, they panicked. Quickly opening the oven and foregoing mitts in his distress, Daichi grabbed the handles of the cookie tray and pulled it out to see that the fire was all over the tray.

 

He then realized that his hands were on fire, and proceeded to stumble over to Suga with the knowledge that he could no longer feel his hands and that Suga had a fire extinguisher. After dousing the flames in the foam, Suga took one look at Daichi’s hands and immediately freaked out. There were many shouts about how Daichi should’ve been more careful, and because neither of them knew anything about how to handle burns like Daichi’s, which they later found were of the second-degree type, he ushered Daichi to their car to go to the hospital. His peeling red hands were shaking, and Daichi couldn’t touch anything even though he didn’t feel any pain in them.

 

They got checked in at the ER, and they waited about 20 minutes before a doctor became available to check Daichi’s injuries. They tutted in disapproval after hearing the cause of the incident, but let it go with a warning, and proceeded to apply a salve on the burn wound to help with any pain that would come later and to heal faster. So while this time they got away with minor inconveniences, the next time they would have to make sure they were more careful.

 

Otherwise they could end up burning their oven like Noya did.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
